Cyber security risks for large organizations have become increasingly complex due to the proliferation of network connected devices used in everyday business activities. End user devices such as employees' smartphones may expose sensitive information of the user or organization as a result of targeted cyber threats or physical theft of a device. Conventional approaches to tracking and protecting against such threats do not provide adequate information to efficiently detect, resolve, and understand the impact of device vulnerabilities throughout a large organization.